


Small Hours

by itsukki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bc michaeng is tragic af, fluff for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukki/pseuds/itsukki
Summary: After finishing up her movie, Chaeyoung decided to get something to eat in their kitchen but unfortunately another member was still awake at that time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean what goes on inside TWICE's dorm after midnight ?!?!

It was raining outside; sometimes the rain reminded Chaeyoung of Mina, because of how calming it can be to her, the same way she feels relaxed to hear the softness of Mina's voice after a long day and how she feels alive with even with the slightest touch from Mina, just as rain falls on her. She thought that there's just something different with Mina that makes people spark a crush on her and Chaeyoung wants to know about it.

_Wait is it because of her moles? Her hands? No, Chaeyoung you pabo! Stop looking at hands. Maybe her elegant and charismatic aura? Maybe how different she is on and off stage?!_

Hearing the ending credits to the movie she just watched, Chaeyoung was cut off from her thoughts and glanced at the digital clock in their room; 2:14 AM. “Maybe I should get something to eat, I’m pretty hungry right now,” she muttered, hearing her stomach growling.

She then noticed that Dahyun and Tzuyu were already asleep and by this time, the other members are too. She carefully made her way into the hallway, cautious not to wake anyone up but Chaeyoung’s eyes widened as she was surprised to see Mina lying down on the couch.

_IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? Son Chaeyoung, you better stop daydreaming about Myoui Mina. You don’t have a crush on her. I repeat, YOU. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. HER. Now look what happened, she suddenly appeared and what do you do now, huh??_

However, Mina wasn’t distracted at all because she’s too focused on playing her game and her earphones were on. After slowly closing the door to their room, she told herself, “Chaeng, act like a ninja and quietly make your way to the kitchen. Wig group fighting!” It was dark so Chaeyoung can barely see where she is walking and as she was tiptoeing, she suddenly stepped on a lego figurine that Jeongyeon left, “AISH JEONGYEON-UNNIE YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF TOMORROW”, Chaeyoung groaned and when Mina heard the noise, she looked up but saw nothing and shrugged her shoulders because Chaeyoung already ran towards the kitchen.

The former managed to make her way to the kitchen without getting Mina’s attention so Chaeyoung peeked her head into the living room while massaging her foot to lessen the pain and thankfully, Mina’s still playing, not knowing about the incident that happened minutes ago. Chaeyoung reached for the cup of noodles in the cupboard but the moment she turned around, Mina was leaning on the wall in the kitchen with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

As soon as they made eye contact, Chaeyoung almost dropped her cup noodles, “O-oh Mina-unnie! Didn’t know you were still awake,” she stuttered and faked surprised. _When did Mina look this attractive up close?_ Chaeyoung has seen this version of Mina too many times; bare-faced and wearing oversized clothing that make her look huggable but why is it only this time that Chaeyoung took notice of it?

“Don’t act like I didn’t see you step on that figurine, Chaengie. It was funny, and your reaction was really cute. I tried my best not to react but that was hard,” Mina chuckled, showing her gummy smile. _Maybe it’s because of that silver tooth?_ “Seeing you run is also cute too but are you okay though? Stepping on a lego must hurt,” she added.

_You’re also cute, Mina. Wait what?? Okay, maybe it’s because she’s caring? No Chaeyoung shut up, that’s normal._

Chaeyoung nodded, “Yes Unnie, I’m okay. Want to eat with me?” She offered while preparing another serving of ramyeon.

“Yes, I’d love to. I’m actually hungry right now,” Mina replied, sitting on the chair opposite to Chaeyoung, placing her phone on the table and started tying her hair.

_Her neck. Why does she look so good when she’s pulling her hair up into a ponytail? Shit now she’s caressing her neck. Wait oh my God, I’m already staring._

Chaeyoung was staring too long. Far too long that Mina already noticed it, she leaned forward and stared back at Chaeyoung with a small grin appears on her face, “Yes hello, Chaeyoung? Are you there?” she jokingly said while waving her hand.

Chaeyoung cheeks instantly heat from embarrassment. She suddenly looked away and nervously said, “Y-yes Unnie, I’m just here. Let’s eat.” _Shit what is this feeling?_


	2. 002

_Why is my heart beating uncontrollably right now? And what’s this weird feeling inside my stomach? I started rubbing my hands on the front of my pajamas because of my sweaty palms. This isn’t normal… I need to calm down. Come on Chaeyoung, you can do it, it’s just a simple meal with Mina. It will be over soon._

“Is mild flavored ramyeon okay with you, Mina-unnie? That’s the only flavor left in the cupboard,” Chaeyoung asks trying not to show her nervousness, and Mina nods her head. She then placed the cup noodles on the table and grabbed the chopsticks out of the cup on the side of the table to set them out for them both. The former sits back down again across Mina and took a quick glance at her. _She’s quiet but her eyes are expressive and intense – it’s like I’d know exactly what to do for her just by looking them. Damn. I don’t like her serious glances and her gummy smiles because of what it does to my stomach but why the hell am I feeling this way?_

“Thank you for the food! And thank you Chaeng for preparing this,” Mina smiled at Chaeyoung as she picks up her chopsticks and started eating. _Shit there it is again._

Before eating, Chaeyoung unlocked her phone and checked the time, 2:40 AM. Relieved, she was thankful the group didn’t have any schedules for today and they had all the time they needed to rest now because their promotions just ended or else both of them will be scolded for staying up so late. _Is it really this awkward to eat with her? It’s so quiet and it’s like I’m eating with Tzuyu right now. Maybe I should say something? Or maybe not, I might mess it up and say something unnecessary. I’ll just wait for her to start the conversation instead._

“You look amazing right now,” Chaeyoung blurted out. _FUCK I MESSED UP. Why do I always say my thoughts out loud?!_ She suddenly looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with the girl in front of her who was also surprised of what Chaeyoung said. “I-I mean, you look amazing every time you perform, a-and you did so well during the promotions!” she stuttered and nervously laughed to prevent any awkwardness between the two.

Mina couldn’t help but smile at the sudden compliment given by the latter and looked down to try to cover her face using her hair because of how much she is blushing. “Thank you but hey, don’t forget that you also looked amazing and your hard work because you always give your all when you perform. A lot of people appreciate you because you’re really talented in different aspects. That’s one of the reasons why I like you,” she replies and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen at Mina’s admiration of her. _Myoui Mina, the things that you do to me… I’m about to burst and my heart can’t handle this anymore. I’m starting to feel too much._ “By the way, you should continue eating before your food gets cold,” she says and Chaeyoung continues eating her noodles deep in thought.

_Is she trying to imply something? Or am I just assuming that she likes me?_

The atmosphere was quiet while they were eating; it was suffocating for Chaeyoung that she desperately wants to say something but because of the incident earlier, she’s now afraid to speak up. Mina could even sense Chaeyoung’s nervousness, so she thought that for once, she should take initiative and be the first one to have a conversation, but it would take a lot of courage from her because she’s a shy person. However, as Mina was about to speak, they heard footsteps coming to the kitchen which stopped Mina from talking, and in unison they both looked at the direction where it was coming from. It’s only Tzuyu who entered; half-asleep with her hair scattered around her face but still looked beautiful. She continued walking going to the refrigerator – still not noticing the two but as she lazily scratched her right eye and blinked a few times, she stopped midway to realize that she wasn’t the only one inside the kitchen.

“Oh, you both are still awake? I suddenly woke up from my sleep,” Tzuyu yawns and went back to her normal but cold expression. _Normal Tzuyu and now I’m with the quiet line but I’ve gotten used to Mina’s soft voice already; how the members can’t hear whatever she’s saying but I can. It’s not their fault that their voices are loud though._

“Yeah, after I finished my movie I went outside our room and went on full ninja mode going to the kitchen because I didn’t want to disturb Mina-unnie while playing her games. I mean, we all know what she’d do if we really did and we don’t want to happen right? She would literally throw whatever she sees at you and--”

“Yah Son Chaeyoung! I take my games seriously okay don’t judge me,” Mina cuts her off and galres at her while holding her chopsticks.

“Okay Unnie calm down!” Chaeyoungs says, surrending by raising both her hands. She looks back again at Tzuyu, “But anyway, Mina-unnie eventually caught me sneaking up on her and turns out she was also hungry, so she decided to join me,” she grins at Mina.

“Chaeyoung-ah, did you know that you really suck in hiding?” Tzuyu says, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I know already know that,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Wait, you didn’t eat dinner, right? Why are you only drinking water? Come here and eat with us!” she pulls out the chair beside her, signaling Tzuyu to sit.

“I didn’t and as much as I want to eat right now, I won’t because I might get an indigestion unlike you two so good luck to the both of you later,” Tzuyu replies, standing behind Chaeyoung and places her free arm on her shoulder.

Chaeyoung leans her head back and tilts her eyes upward to watch Tzuyu as she drinks from the water bottle, “Yah! Stop staring at me, I can’t even drink properly!” she says almost choking on her drink.

“Tzuyu-ah, you’re so cute! I can’t stop staring at you!” Chaeyoung jokingly says, chuckling and showing a hint of aegyo to the younger. She noticed Mina’s mood changed in an instant after teasing Tzuyu and didn’t even bother to glance up at them. _Did I do something bad? I’m starting to feel guilty for making Mina uncomfortable._

After drinking, Tzuyu wraps both her arms around Chaeyoung from behind but suddenly felt someone was intensely glaring at her. It was Myoui Mina giving her the ‘you-should-go-back-to-your-room’ look but Chaeyoung didn’t mind the looks exchanged between the two because she was focused on how yummy it is and kept praising herself for it.

Mina was already done eating when she scrolls through her phone, waiting for Chaeyoung to finish up her meal when Tzuyu excuses herself, “hey I’ll go sleep again, okay? I need to rest more and good luck again with the indigestion later,” she says, heading back to her room.

“This ramyeon really tastes good right, Mina-unnie?” Chaeyoung looks down at her food and takes another bite.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” she replies. _What’s with that cold reply? Is she Tzuyu now?_ “Thanks for the meal again,” she suddenly stands up from her seat, not having eye contact with Chaeyoung and stacks the utensils she just used by the sink. Mina quickly leaves the kitchen, with Chaeyoung baffled by the situation and not knowing what to do.

_I don’t know what I did but come on Chaeyoung, do something._


	3. 003

_Come on Chaeyoung, do something. Make up your mind already and act quickly before she goes inside her room or… maybe not, I’ll just let her be. Let’s all take a deep breath aaand—okay! You know what, fuck it._

She heard from the other end that Mina already unlocked the door to her room but Chaeyoung managed to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist. “What do you want, Chaeyoung? Do you have anything important to tell me?” Mina replies coldly, not looking back at the person who’s stopping her and Chaeyoung can already sense Mina’s annoyance towards her.

“Why are you like this to me?” Chaeyoung asks. “What happened to you that your mood suddenly change? Did I do something wrong?” _and why the hell are you overthinking about something so shallow? I know it’s not my place to do so but whatever I’m still gonna do it._

Mina tries to pull away from her and turns around to face her, “What are you even saying, Chaeyoung? I’m not doing anything to you and shouldn’t I be the one asking you that question? Why are you suddenly worried about me?” Is she really that dense? Mina sighs. “We’re arguing over nothing, Chaeyoung. Just let me go already. I want to sleep I’m exhausted,” she says looking down at her wrist.

In the dim light of the living room, where the only light source is coming from the kitchen, they both thought to themselves it’s better that it’s dark so they couldn’t see each other’s expressions. Still, Mina could clearly see Chaeyoung looking at her, the kind that as if I’m the only thing that matters in this world and how she observes people, the same sort of intensity, and it causes Mina’s heart to flutter. _“Why must you look at me that way, Chaeyoung?” She thinks to herself._

“No. I won’t let you fall asleep feeling that way,” Chaeyoung says, trying to keep her voice low careful not to wake the other members up. She then places both of her hands on Mina’s shoulders and looks directly at her eyes, “for once, please let me help you. I know I’m such a burden to you but I’m trying my best to reach out to you, okay? What did I even do to you that you’re treating me like this? We’re close friends, you can tell me anything that’s bothering you,”

_‘Close friends’ huh? Nice excuse Chaeng and yet you still deny your feelings for her. Just admit to yourself already that you like her._

“Go back to your room already and stay with Tzuyu. Leave me alone,” Mina furiously said and suddenly turned her back against Chaeyoung to open the door to her room. _Wait what? Why is Tzuyu suddenly involved in this?!_ " Luckily, Chaeyoung is quick and immediately grabbed Mina’s arm to stop her.

“M-Mina let’s talk please,” Chaeyoung pleads, still struggling to stop Mina from entering her room. _Shit she’s strong._ When Chaeyoung pulled her arm too hard, Mina stopped resisting which caused the latter to stumble and fall on the couch.

_Holy fuck is there something on top of me because my chest feels heavy._

As Chaeyoung opened her eyes, she saw Mina on top of her. Mina immediately pushes her palms into the couch and stands up, “I better go back to my room now,” she nervously says, and Chaeyoung still laying down and dumbfounded by the situation.

_Okay now is the right time to confront her. You can do this._

For the second time, she pulled Mina down, so they could lie down beside each other on the couch. _Wow, I can’t believe we both fit here._

“Can we please stay like this for a while?” Chaeyoung says, wrapping her arm around Mina’s waist and pulling her closer against her body. _Thank God it’s dark I feel so hot I think I’m blushing already, Mina tells herself._ Thankfully Mina didn’t reject Chaeyoung’s request, but she didn’t hug her back.

Chaeyoung buried her face on Mina’s neck and her breath was warm against it; considering it was winter already, they were both cold despite them staying indoors. _Calm down, Chaeng. I bet Mina already noticed your uneven breathing._

“Chaeyoung...” Mina’s voice was soft. “Mhm..?” Chaeyoung hummed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine and tightening her hug on Mina. “I’m sorry about what haopened earlier. It was my fault, I was treating you coldly and you didn’t deserve that and—“ “What’s with Tzuyu?”, Chaeyoung cuts Mina off, adjusting her position so she can look at her eyes, still not letting go. It took Mina a while to reply and she took a deep breath before speaking up, “I-I just want you look at me the same way you look at her,” she says, trying to escape from Chaeyoung’s hug, but the latter stopped her by tucking Mina’s loose hair strand into her ear and cupped Mina’s cheek using her left hand. “Mina,” she says looking intently at the girl. Their faces are only inches apart, “just look at me. Only look at me, Mina, because I only have my eyes on you.” I never thought words would bring so much reassurance to me, Mina tells herself.

Chaeyoung let out a shaky breath, “I can’t believe you have this kind of impact on me. I didn’t know I could feel this way this much for someone. You make me feel all kinds of things. At first, I was so confused as to what I’m feeling towards you but now, wow,” my heart is beating so fast. Chaeyoung pauses to calm herself down and leans closer to Mina, “thank God I went outside of my room, I’ve never been this so sure of what I felt. It was just there but I didn’t give it much thought; maybe because I was just scared that you won’t feel the same way. Maybe the skinships were just for the fan service but my feelings started developing and— “

“I do” “w-what?” Chaeyoung looks at her, confused “I do feel the same way, Chaeyoung, and right now I just want to stay by your side and remain here, that’s all.” Mina pulls Chaeyoung closer and kisses her forehead.

“I can’t breathe,” Chaeyoung says out loud and immediately places her hand on her mouth. “You always say your thoughts out loud,” Mina giggles.

_Everything about this moment is so perfect and I’m afraid I might do something that will mess this up but I need to take risks._

Chaeyoung adjusts her position again and cups Mina’s cheeks. Their noses are touching already and Chaeyoung could feel her desire build, the more impatient she becomes, “I won’t mess up this time. I love you, Mina,” Chaeyoung says before closing the gap between them and presses her lips slightly upon hers. Mina’s eyes closed automatically, and she didn’t know what to feel. _Is this adrenaline I’m feeling? Am I overwhelmed?_ Even without perfume, Mina smelled like Jasmine and the scent was enough to drive Chaeyoung mad and addicted to it. _Why do I want more? Fuck._ She moved her hand down to Mina’s neck and felt the girl shiver at her touch which deepened the kiss.

Mina placed one of her legs over Chaeyoung’s body, so that she was fully on top of her. “I love you... so much... Son Chaeyoung,” Mina breathed against her lips, in between the kisses. The latter was too busy to think about her own feelings, let alone being able to speak that moment. Then, Chaeyoung suddenly realized that kissing meant so much more than just craving it – the feeling of wanting to be loved.

As Mina pulls away, Chaeyoung can see her face illuminated by the moonlight and her mouth is curled up into a soft smile as she lowers herself to lie down beside Chaeyoung. I’ve never felt so much at once. I’ve never wanted to feel more. They both ended up in each other’s arms - Chaeyoung kisses Mina again, then trails her lips to Mina’s ear, “I love you, Myoui Mina,” tears begin to well up in her eyes. “I have no idea how I deserve you, but there’s one thing that I’m sure of which is my feelings for you and how I’ll make myself deserve you."


End file.
